


不想去学校（十二）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 7





	不想去学校（十二）

莫关山羞赧不已，想逃脱就几乎是不可能了，贺天骑坐在他的大腿上，几乎将整个人的体重都压在莫关山身上，莫关山觉得大腿要断了，抬起小腿像小棒槌一样反踢贺天，贺天也起了玩心，心里那股子恶劣气质膨胀，朝着莫关山的白屁股就是一巴掌，莫关山动作一滞

「艹！下手那么……啊！」话没说完，就又挨了一下，臀肉立刻变得粉红，贺天又上手了几巴掌，莫关山那些骂人的话就越来越糯，贺天就俯下身搂起莫关山的上半身，啄吻着他的脖子

「想做吗？」  
「他妈的到这步，我说不做你不得萎了?」  
「怎么会，看见你我就能举起来」  
「艹」  
「别扩张了，我等不及了……」  
「别别别……」莫关山怕极了，连声音都抖起来  
贺天虽然嘴上这样说，但是心里还是顾及莫关山疼，挤了一大块在后穴周围，缓缓探入一指，感受肠道的褶皱和软肉的夹挤，不得不承认现在这个场景很色情，莫关山双手抓紧抱枕的棉套，随着自己手上的动作，双腿并紧，雪臀挺翘，发出隐忍的呻吟。

贺天挺腰进入时，莫关山带着哭腔「嗯」了一声，扭过头眼眶含泪的瞪了一眼贺天，贺天被他这娇嗔的模样逗笑了，并未着急动，只是俯下身搂住莫关山，慢慢转动腰去研磨莫关山深处的软肉，和莫关山做爱的感觉真的是很棒，贺天虽不说阅人无数，可也有一些经验在身，莫关山无论从视觉效果上还是身体条件上都是很棒的，加之他总是事先逞凶，只要贺天一进入就立刻软的像布偶娃娃，撞一撞就呜咽着话也讲不清，可就是咬着嘴唇不求饶，一点杀伤力都没有的骂一句，让人忍不住狠狠折腾一下。

「我明天……额…嗯……还得…上学」莫关山被贺天撞得头不住的往扶手上磕，发出阵阵闷响  
「上屁学，你就搁这待着，让我操就得了」贺天也想来个粗口play，没预期到莫关山的心理承受范围有多大，莫关山听着这话就沉默了，发出断断续续的呻吟声，细细密密的像猫爪刺挠着贺天的心，贺天用力的摆腰，单手抓住莫关山的脖子死命的往沙发里按，独自一人沉浸在情景剧里出不来「嗯?喊大点声……操…太爽了」几掌下去莫关山的臀肉就呈现出了草莓般的红淋子「像你这样的，还想做1?」贺天时快时慢的抽动，后穴配合的发出淫靡的声音「这后面还流水了呢……你这样天生是让人压的料……」

莫关山屁股刺痛难耐，每打一掌，后穴都会猛烈的收缩，贺天扬掌快速落下，接近臀肉时又突然减速，突然的轻抚让莫关山下意识的收缩，贺天便用这种又虚又实的方法，一次又一次的刺激着莫关山，感受着后穴软肉的绞杀。  
「喜欢被打屁股?」贺天含住莫关山的耳垂，调笑道  
「操你妈，你不是人！」莫关山不是不想逃离，奈何这体位贺天的怀抱像个铁罩一样，箍紧自己，只能抬起屁股不断的迎合，莫关山这下是真的哭了，被后穴的快感和贺天言语的侮辱同时逼到了角落，偷偷抹眼泪。

贺天在结束一次射精后，把莫关山压进沙发，听见他还在哭。  
「怎么了?疼?」疲软的下体依旧埋在后穴，虽不似之前那般凶狠，却也涨的难受。  
「你个傻逼……他妈的，混蛋……」莫关山恶狠狠的骂着，贺天第一次听见他这么生气的咒骂，一时找不到头脑。  
「你适可而止啊……」起身，提着莫关山的胳膊，把整个人拎起来，又掐住他的下颌，眼神难掩愤怒。  
莫关山红着眼眶，倔强的斜眼睨着贺天，「咱俩是你情我愿，你干嘛总摆出这副姿态，弄得好像我怎么你一样！」贺天兴致全无，语气冷的像刀子，刮在莫关山赤裸的皮肤上。

莫关山打掉贺天的手，踉跄着站起身，摇摇晃晃的磕在了茶几的桌角，本就酸软的腿禁不住这样的碰撞，弯了膝盖跪到地上，从贺天的角度看去，这人的腰上有一个明显的红色指印，屁股红红的，臀肉随着动作发颤，整个人蜷成一团跪在灰麻色的软毛地毯上，贺天这才觉得可能自己是弄狠了，从后面抱住莫关山的肩膀  
「怎么了，一开始不是挺好的么……」亲昵的轻吻，莫关山挣扎开贺天的怀抱，抓起沙发皱的不像话的浴袍，闻了一下扔在贺天头上，朝浴室一瘸一拐的走去

贺天追到浴室，强挤进门，看着莫关山来不及清理就套上内裤，眉头紧蹙还止不住的抽噎，贺天一把将人拽住，扳住他的肩膀「到底怎么了?哑巴了，你说话啊！」  
「你要是想看大屌，你可以去啊！我就长成这样，你用的着每次都笑话我一次吗?」想起之前喜欢的那个学长说的那句——喜欢壮实点的男生，现在贺天总是嘲笑自己小，莫关山心里难受，觉得自己喜欢的人怎么都一个德行「我大不了就再花5000块，去俱乐部找别的人，反正给了钱人家就会让我压，我总不能次次都遇上你这样的骗子吧！」莫关山说的唾沫横飞，越说越委屈，他的哭相很有意思，拧眉瞪眼，眼泪跟豆子一样吧嗒吧嗒掉

贺天笑着吻住莫关山的嘴，贴着唇宠溺的说「小哭包」莫关山想推开他，但是贺天捧住自己的头力道大的很「你放开我！」  
「我不放……」贺天叼住莫关山唇咬一口「你还敢找别人！你遇着我这样的骗子算你走运了，那种照片跟实物不符的有的是，笨蛋」  
莫关山抹抹鼻子偏过头，贺天把人揽进怀里，在他的头发上吻了几下「你这承受能力也太差，我不过玩儿了点dirty talk，你就炸毛了……」  
「屁，你脏死了，滚开」  
「对，我脏，我浑身上下都脏，我还把脏东西塞进你的……」莫关山朝着贺天的腰用力的拧了一下，这时也注意到俩人赤身裸体的拥抱着，贺天的大萝卜又支楞了起来……  
「卧槽，不行不行……」莫关山被贺天按在洗手池的大理石案台前，扒掉内裤，再次挺进湿漉漉的后穴「你里面好热啊，嗯?爱干净的莫仔?」

说到干净莫关山才反应过来贺天这次没戴套「套子，你没带套子！」  
「我又没病，再者说，我要把脏脏的东西射在你干净的小穴里」贺天抬起莫关山的一条腿放在案台上，这样莫关山的后穴被打开的更彻底，贺天进入的更方便  
「嗯…嗯……额」莫关山此时也顾不上和他拌嘴，费力的承受着身后的抽插，兴奋起来的性器与冰冷的案台触碰，莫关山起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，玉节般的手指在案台上划拉着，贺天看着喜欢就捉起来含在嘴里。

这场性爱二人都尤为投入，莫关山悄悄抬眼看镜子里的贺天，看他仰起头发出喟叹，看那汗珠划过他凸起的喉结，以及隐藏在濡湿黑发后的眼睛  
「莫仔，你别老看我，看看你自己啊」贺天在莫关山后腰的小窝用力一按，莫关山便受不住的软了一下腿，面色潮红，目光迷离，像从冰箱里拿出的红苹果湿淋淋的冒着水珠子，后穴在一次次情潮里分泌出许多体液，滴滴答答的掉落在瓷砖上，几次过后竟成了一小滩水渍，贺天抓了一把莫关山疲软的下体，看指尖的点点白稠  
「又背着我偷偷射?」  
「嗯…嗯……我没有……」莫关山把脸埋在臂弯  
「切……你可真不厚道……自己偷着爽」贺天加快速度大力的操干，觉察出他的后穴又要绞人 便用手堵住莫关山性器前端的小眼  
「啊！你他妈放手啊啊……」莫关山发出一阵带着哭声的尖叫。  
「你求我，求我就让你射，你这都几次了?」  
「你放开啊……呜唔……」莫关山难耐的连脚趾都拧在一起，无力的去摸贺天的手臂  
「说不说?」贺天抓住那性器摇了一下，听见莫关山的呻吟声更大，笑的放荡  
「求你……」  
「求我干嘛」  
「你他妈的！你放开啊！老子要射……我操……」贺天趁着莫关山情绪激动放开了手，同时在莫关山的后穴猛顶几下，感受那软肉紧致的包裹，正欲和莫关山一同射精时，头突然绞痛了一下，贺天自觉不好，将将抽出莫关山的身体，便向后倒去，脑子里像有只手抓住每一根神经狠狠的拉扯，疼的连眼睛也睁不开，抱着头侧躺在地上打滚。  
「卧槽，你你你……」莫关山本就浑身无力，看着贺天这样，不知所措的跪在他旁边  
「yi……」贺天本想告诉莫关山去拿药，他这脑痉挛是老毛病，平常都靠吃止疼片楞挨，可这次的情况非同一般，他疼的几乎说不出话  
「哦哦哦……医院…医院」莫关山光着身子就往外跑，找手机打120，「他妈的你们家这是哪！」莫关山又打开微信里的定位，给医务人员报了地址，跌跌撞撞的跑回贺天身边「卧槽，得穿衣服啊，妈的，你这德行还他妈当1！当死尸吧！」


End file.
